Multi-layer assemblies are composed of an inner layer and an outer layer, wherein the inner layer mainly provides structural functionality and the outer layer mainly provides a Class A appearance to the multi-layer assembly. As such, these two layers cooperate in tandem to provide both operating durability and pleasing appearance.
When the inner and outer layers are mutually mated to form the multi-layer assembly, consideration must be made for positional (inclusive of dimensional) variance with respect to each of the layers due to manufacturing, as for example as may occur as a result of injection molding processes. Accordingly in the prior art, the periphery of one layer is allowed to “float” relative to the periphery of the other mating layer during assembly. As such, any variance of the layers can result in a notable mating misalignment which can affect the durability, robustness and strength of the assembly, as well as the fit of the assembly with regard to surrounding components to which it is intended to be placed (e.g., a dashboard and/or a console in which a multi-layer compartment door assembly is installed pivotally therewith).
By way of example, FIGS. 1 through 10 illustrate a prior art multi-layer compartment door assembly 10 used in an automotive environment for the purpose of providing a pivotal compartment door which selectively opens and closes a storage space of a dashboard and/or a console. The multi-layer assembly 10 is composed of an outer layer 12 (best shown at FIG. 1) and an inner layer 14 (best shown at FIG. 2), wherein the outer and inner layers snap together to form the multi-layer assembly.
The outer layer 12 includes a generally rectilinear outer panel 16 having a peripheral lip 18 disposed in upstanding perpendicular relation to an interior side 20 of the outer panel (visible at broken-away area in FIG. 2). The opposite, exterior side 22 of the outer panel 16, as well as the exterior side 24 of the peripheral lip 18 has a Class A finish intended to be viewed. A first lip segment 26 of the peripheral lip 18, which is disposed at a first edge 28 of the outer panel 16, is provided with a plurality of mutually spaced apart rectilinear slots 30. A second lip segment 32 of the peripheral lip 18, disposed at a second edge 34 of the outer panel 16 opposite the first edge 28, is interrupted at two locations 36, whereat is respectively disposed first and second snap members 38, 40. The peripheral lip 18 cooperates with the interior side 20 of the outer panel 16 to provide a recessed seat 42.
The inner layer 14 includes a generally rectilinear inner panel 50. At a first edge 56 of the inner panel 50 is disposed a plurality of rectilinear tabs 64, one for each slot 30, wherein when the inner and outer layers are mated each tab is received into its respective slot without interference. An edge lip 52 disposed in upstanding perpendicular relation to a posterior side 54 of the inner panel 50 along a second edge 62 of the inner panel, opposite with respect to the first edge 56. The edge lip 52 carries first and second protuberances 58, 60 which are disposed to snappingly interlock, respectively, with the first and second snap members 38, 40. Between the first and second edges 56, 62 of the inner panel 50, disposed at each end 66, 68 thereof, is a respective pivot mounting member 70, 72. The recessed seat 42 is dimensioned to receive the inner panel 50 with a predetermined clearance 74, such that the first and second edges 56, 62 and the ends 66, 68 are spaced from the peripheral lip 18 sufficient to allow for positional variance. Additionally, each tab 64 is dimensioned with respect to its slot 30 so that there is a preselected clearance 76 (see FIG. 3) which allows for positional variance.
In operation, the inner layer 14 is acutely angled with respect to the outer layer 12 in a manner which permits each tab 64 to be received into its respective slot 30. The inner panel 50 of the inner layer is then pressed into a parallel relation to the outer panel 16 of the outer layer, whereduring the snap members snappingly engage the protuberances and whereupon the inner layer is mated to the outer layer and the multi-layer assembly 10 is provided.
In that there is clearance of the inner layer with respect to the outer layer, in order to take into account positional variance, when assembled, the outer layer 12 may be in an untoward misalignment in relation to the inner layer 14. Not only could this be unsightly and cause the assembly to be less rigid and of less strength than if the first and second layers were precisely aligned with each other, there is also the potential problem that once the multi-layer assembly is installed and now functions as, for example, a compartment door, its placement to surrounding structures may be misaligned, resulting not only in a poor fit with adjacent components, but operational interference with the adjacent components. Additionally, since the mating of the inner and outer layers lacks torsional stiffness due to the clearance gaps mandated by allowance for positional variance, the inner and outer layers need to be thickened in order to provide adequate resistance to offset loading, as when a pressing force is applied upon a non-central portion of the multi-layer assembly.
Accordingly, what remains needed in the art is to somehow provide an alignment modality for the mating of inner and outer layers of a multi-layer assembly, wherein when mating is completed the alignment therebetween is precise and the structural interrelationship is torsionally stiffened.